Wide Awake
by sunshine1717
Summary: While worried that he may be boring Spencer on what is supposed to be a whirlwind USA tour, Billy discovers that the most fun he and his best bro can have above the New York City lights is with each other. Alive!Billy Ectofeature / NSFW / One Shot / Second Chance AU


**A/N**: Wow, I never thought I had it in me to publish smut. I'm so ashamed, and yet proud x'D This is my first time writing for DTMG and Ectofeature. The following is the beginning of a series of one shots (none of which will be chronological) that take place in my own AU where Billy has been given a second chance at life and has been dating Spencer for several years. I've been hoarding one shots involving this AU on my hard drive for the past couple of months now. I've sort of been a wallflower in the DTMG fandom; admiring the works of many artists and writers, meanwhile contemplating whether I should take that leap of faith and join them. After realizing just how many great people are out there in the fandom, I decided that...hell, why not...I'll post my own work and see what happens.

Before you begin reading, I must forewarn that if you don't care for slash pairings, don't concern yourself with the following material.

All of my DTMG work involves my own headcanons. Spencer and Billy's age difference is a prime example. I like to think that Billy was only about 20 or 21 when he died, leaving a 6-7 year age gap between him and Spencer. The AU that my one shots take place in are sequels to a chapter-based story that I've been working on that is still in the early stages. I suppose all anyone needs to know about this AU is that the canon timeline did happen (Billy at one time was a ghost), however both Billy and Spencer are the only ones who remember it. When Billy was given a second chance, a new timeline was created where Billy never died. I'm sorry, I like to make things complicating :)

NSFW WARNING. Also, plenty of fluff. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

_**-Wide Awake-**_

He'd only had one drink. It was already affecting him. What a light weight.

The two young men sat on the balcony of some 40-story tall hotel, gazing out at the city lights and wondering how high up they were from the ground.

Billy puffed on a joint, the scent of which was wonderful as well as nauseating to Spencer, who had already had his share of ganja in Las Vegas the week prior. Although touring with Billy and his crew was exhilarating, it took a lot out of the fresh graduate, who had barely partied in his high school days.

"You hungry?" Billy split through the distant sounds of city-life below with his lucid voice.

Spencer glanced at him, "Not really."

"You want another drink?"

Spence averted his eyes to gaze up at the night sky, "Nah man, I think one was enough. I'm already feeling it..."

"Dude, what? In Vegas you were popping bottles all night, now one drink gets the best of you?"

The younger man grinned, "I'm just tired I guess."

Billy tapped his index finger to the head of his joint, contemplating before putting it out in a nearby ashtray. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke… "…Sorry I'm so lame tonight."

Spencer turned to look at him again, "What do you mean?"

Billy sat up and dangled his arms between his knees, watching his bare feet on the balcony tile, "I know it would have been more fun to go out with the guys tonight…or at least do _something_. Instead you're stuck here, sitting around with me..."

"But I thought you said you didn't feel like going out?"

Billy took in some smooth smoke and blew it out through his nose, "…True, but I didn't really think about what you might want to do. You're on this tour with me to have fun, right? One hell of a bad-influence I'm turning out to be."

Spencer appreciated Billy's altruism, "…You know, I honestly don't care what we do."

Billy turned to his companion, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Bro."

"Ugh… Don't lie, I know you're bored to shit. Be honest with me, am I putting you to sleep?"

Spence grinned, "I'm wide awake, man."

Billy crossed his arms and rubbed them up and down to create friction. It was getting chilly on the terrace.

Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to, but he pressed on, "I don't care what we do, as long as we're just…you know, together and stuff…"

The rock star never tired of hearing sentimental remarks from Spencer; generally because it was a rarity. They both tried to keep things as 'bro' as possible. But there was no denying their feelings, and hearing something mushy every once in a while was refreshing, no matter what it was.

Billy pushed himself up out of his chair and proceeded towards the 18 year old.

Spencer tried to act indifferent as the rock star took a seat at the foot of his lounge chair. He slumped over and grinned sheepishly, "I'm glad you came with me, brometheus."

"Well, I would have gone home after Vegas, but it was hard to say no to New York. A lot of great films were made out here."

Billy moved a little closer to him, "I barely remember the last time I was in the big apple. I think I partied too hard and passed out on the floor of some club; completely trashed. Pretty sure they put a picture of that in some tabloid. Not my most glamorous moment…"

"Sounds rough." Spencer chuckled.

"And the groupies, man. They were always smothering me. I could never catch a break."

Spence raised an eyebrow, "Uh, dude, they're _still_ all over you. Vegas was crazy. They were like blood-thirsty zombies. I thought they were going to claw through the limo door at one point!"

Billy peeked over at Spencer with a questionable expression, "Whoa, really?"

"Don't act dumb, you were there. Didn't you used to love all that attention and junk?"

BJC brought his gaze back down to his feet, "Yeah, I used to. I don't really notice it much anymore."

"How can you not? They follow you around like lost puppies."

"Because, Brohan…" Billy started, scooting even closer, "…I have other things on my mind. I don't have time to worry about what the groupies are doing or how crazy they're acting."

Spencer blinked, "…Oh. Well, what's been on your mind?"

Billy now moved as close to Spence as possible, placing both hands on either side of the young man's hips, looking him straight in the eyes, "Take a guess…"

Spencer tried to hold his breath. Their lips must have been several inches apart. Of course he knew what Billy was trying to say, but sometimes he enjoyed toying with the rock star's intellect. "Well, I _know_ you have better things on your mind than me."

Billy glanced away for a moment, "Not really."

The teen smiled, "Yeah, right. I'm not that exciting."

Billy gave him a cynical expression before gently shoving him against the chair, "Nope."

Spencer laughed, "Whatever, Bro."

The two sat idle for several minutes, enjoying the brisk air wafting around them. When things were quiet like this, Spencer could take in his emotions and hold onto them easier. He peered over at the rock star, who was fiddling with a fresh, unlit joint he had dug out from his pocket. Drinking in the image of Billy, alive and well, resulted in something loving and verbal nearly spilling out from Spencer's throat. Rather than vomiting mushy nonsense, he let something edited slip out, "Who knew that after all this time we'd still be best bros, huh?"

Billy drew in some air, "You're way more than that to me." He spoke quietly, as if there were other people around. He said this without taking his eyes away from Spencer's.

The teen felt his cheeks begin to flush, "…Oh?"

"What, you don't feel the same?" Billy pouted slightly. He was much more outward about his feelings than Spencer…at times, too much so. He constantly craved to hear tender annotations from his companion. In fact, it was a necessity; he _needed_ to hear them. Spencer on the other hand preferred not to spill his guts every time they were together. It was tiring to him.

Billy stared Spencer down with his evermore alluring eyes. The teen looked away, then back again, and away once more before sinking down into his seat, "Dude, stop."

Billy rolled his eyes and turned his head to gaze out towards the city, flicking the fresh joint onto the tile floor, "Fine."

Spencer looked up at the performer from his sunken position. He didn't mean to act so wary. Sometimes expressing his feelings was difficult for him. He didn't see why he needed to constantly re-validate himself to the 24-year-old…Billy should have known how Spencer felt. At least the teen hoped he did. Maybe he wasn't as verbal about it, but one would think that after all he'd gone through to give Billy a second chance at life, the musician wouldn't need any further authentication of his feelings.

Nevertheless, he knew that Billy required plenty of soft-handed attention. It was a quality about him that he reviled, but also valued. Their differences were what kept the relationship buoyant, after all.

The young film director-to-be sat up in his seat now and gingerly reached forward; grabbing hold of his companion's t-shirt and pulling him closer; just enough to rest his forehead against his shoulder so that his face was hidden.

Billy turned and stared down at him curiously.

Before long, Spencer spoke, "…You have no idea how much you mean to me." The swell of emotions surged through the teen's voice. He was embarrassed, but he spoke from the heart.

The rock star took in the words of endearment and grinned. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of an embarrassed Spencer half buried in his shoulder. He eventually picked his arm up and wrapped it around Spencer's neck, pulling him into his chest so that the younger man's face could hide there instead.

Nerves aside, the closeness was something they both revered. It had been difficult to conceal their relationship, but they had gotten it down to an art. Whoever didn't need to know, wouldn't know. Simple as that. But it was difficult sometimes when all they wanted to do was touch and be touched.

Spencer's family seemed to have an idea of their relations, and Billy's staff caught on, but no one really knew the extent of their bond. Despite still referring to themselves as 'best bros,' they were _together_ in every sense of the word. Whether that meant they were gay or not didn't really seem to matter to them. It was what it was. The appeal of secrecy kept them from coming out, although they knew it would have to happen eventually. Spencer may have been young, but he knew what he wanted. And Billy was old enough to know exactly what he wanted. For as long as they had been in the new time-frame, they both saw eye to eye on one very earnest thing: They wanted each other.

Spencer lifted his head finally to find Billy still beaming down at him. "Sooo…Come here often?" He smugly joked.

Spencer lifted an eyebrow in sarcasm and laughed. Suddenly feeling brave, he pushed the performer back onto the lounge chair. He placed both hands on either side of Billy's shoulders and peered down at him intently.

Billy watched his expression for a moment, wondering if Spencer might be angry with him. He parted his lips to speak, "Sorry Spence, didn't mean to yank the touchy-feely crap out of yah… I know you don't lik-" Billy was cut off as the younger man leaned down and kissed him. Their mouths touched lightly at first, before beginning to work with each other in added endurance. Billy felt his own face begin to turn red, partly because his head was half-way dangling off the chair and blood was rushing there quickly. Blood, however, wasn't rushing to his head alone. As Spencer lowered himself down on top of Billy, he could feel the older man's member grow hard beneath the crotch of his jeans. Spence took initiative and reached down to caress the swelling with a flat hand, avoiding too much pressure. Billy eventually pressed forward against Spencer's hand, yearning for further contact.

Their lips continued to labor together; their tongues sliding across each other; taunting their motives and making their hearts swell.

When they broke off for air, Billy smiled in-between breaths. He often wondered why this never got old. He wondered why, no matter how many times they did this, it never ceased to sway him into mad thirst for more. Out of every single person he'd been with, which had been quite a large number in his young life, none of them could ever compare to Spencer or the way he made him feel. As simple as it was; as unfettishy, to-the-point, and innocent as it was, he never felt more alive or ached for anything more than what he had with the teen; feeling his skin and devouring his warmth.

Spencer smirked at the musician, who was now completely rubicund in the face. He leaned in again and began sucking and kissing Billy's neck zealously. He continued to press and rub against the rock star's now tighter jeans; unbuttoning them and teasing the zipper with his fingertips. He definitely knew how to drive Billy crazy. The musician both loved and hated the anticipation. He needed to feel Spencer's bare skin against his. He reached above him and pulled the teen back down to him by the collar of his shirt, insisting his tongue into his mouth in desperation; pushing his hips up to grind into Spencer's hand once more. When at long last the teen unzipped the jeans to meet the head of Billy's gorged member, the rock star let out a soft moan into Spencer's mouth that vibrated against his lips and made his legs go weak.

_Don't make that noise. I can't handle it. _Spencer's mind drifted as he peeked his eyes open to watch Billy's face twist with momentous pleasure. It had only been a couple of days since their last sexual encounter…yet Billy acted as though they'd never done any of this before. Spencer wasn't sure if he enjoyed that, or found it mildly annoying.

He gripped Billy firmly now; pumping his dick. He spat into his hand every so often between tongue wars for extra lubrication. When his fingers gently brushed against the rocker's testicles, Billy yet again moaned outwardly. That voice and the articulate sounds it made drove Spencer nuts in the best way imaginable. He wanted to hear more, so he released his dick and instead collected his testis into the palm of his hand, gradually stroking and squeezing them while adding intermittent vigor. Billy bit his lip, sweat pooling on his brow as he let out a few more melodic sighs.

_So much for being shy and cute. You're too good at this. _Billy's thoughts began to accumulate. Spencer wasn't one to take on so much dominance, but he did occasionally like to undermine Billy. At times, the rock star wondered how the younger man could be so good at what he did. The only person he'd ever been with was him. But it was because of this that Spencer seemed so good. He knew BJC in and out, and took it upon himself to memorize what he liked. Testing the limits of these acts was what added to the fervor of their foreplay.

As Spencer worked his way back up the shaft of Billy's member, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, sending shivers down the rock star's spine. He then began running his lips down Billy's neck and across his collarbones; using his other hand to push Billy's shirt up; kissing along his torso.

Billy watched, having to lift the weight of his head from the ledge of the chair.

When Spence arrived at his destination below Billy's waste, the musician held his breath and tried to allow the teen to proceed. He had always enjoyed a nice blowjob when he was younger. The girls who met up with him at parties or backstage VIP's were always willing to nonchalantly offer sexual favors. Back then, he thought nothing of it. It felt good and he wanted it, so he let it happen. But it was careless and unsatisfying in the long run. None of those girls had meant anything to him, and although they could hardly care (all it meant for them was bragging rights to their peers,) it took the sacred value of oral sex away from Billy. The thought of letting Spencer perform such an act made him nauseous. It might have been the stupidest excuse ever, but he respected Spencer way too much to let him do what so many insincere women had done.

Before Spencer's mouth could advance any further, the rock star sat up and held the teen back, shaking his head.

"Dude it's fine, I want to."

Billy pushed himself forward and gently leaned Spencer against the backrest of the chair. He crawled on top of him, gazing into his face with partly-hazed eyes, "It still weirds me out, bromigo….Not into it."

Spencer sighed, "But it's not like I'm some random groupie… It's _me_. I just want to maybe get you to make more of those cute noises…heh."

"What noises…..?" Billy blushed and scowled a little.

"Ha, nevermind."

"No. What noises?"

"Nothing, forget it!"

Billy proceeded to grimace, to which Spencer took the opportunity to completely remove Billy's t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head with little assistance from the musician.

Spencer chuckled. The rock star's dark hair was now a mess. He grabbed Billy's hands and brought them down to the edge of his shirt now, guiding him to remove it as well. Billy let Spencer escort his hands until the teen's shirt was off and on the ground. The cool New York air was sharp, but moving inside the hotel suite didn't sound appealing. Billy looked good in the low-lighting anyway. It made him seem enigmatic and forbidding. Maybe it reminded Spencer of BJC's days as a ghost? That couldn't have been it though. Spencer preferred Billy Joe Cobra _the live show_ much more than the recording. And there was one thing that dominated his reasoning: ….He pulled Billy down and wrapped his arms around him so that their chests were firmly pressed together. Despite the cold air surrounding them, Billy felt so warm. This warmth was what Spencer loved the most. It was something esteemed to them both: The privilege to feel each other.

Billy dropped his pouting face and began to run his fingers across Spencer's shoulders and down his chest, planting sloppy kisses down to the teen's belly button. He peered up at Spencer, who was watching the rock star intently with reddened cheeks, "You drill bit. I can't have my way with you, but you can with me? That's a little unfair."

Billy snickered as he teased Spencer's skin above his pant line with his tongue. Because Billy himself had never had to perform any _favors_ of his own for anyone in the past, the act of doing so for Spencer was no problem to him. He thoroughly enjoyed it, in fact. He often wondered if it did more for himself than it did for Spencer.

He began to stroke the teen through his pants. Spencer started to sit up, but Billy quickly reached forward and pushed him back into the chair, holding him there.

Spencer's breath began to hasten as Billy's tender strokes turned into grabbing and squeezing. He unbuttoned the teen's pants and pulled them down, trailing his tongue along Spencer's hip line, all the way down to the shaft of his member, before taking the head into his warm mouth.

Spencer let out a soft gasp and squeezed the armrests of the lounge chair as he took in the sensation of Billy's tongue circling the tip of his dick and advancing the entirety of it towards the back of his throat.

Spencer didn't realize it until it already came out of his mouth, but he himself began making fruitful noises. This encouraged Billy to kick things up a notch, working his hands in. He used his saliva mixed with what was already Spencer's pre-come to create plenty of messy lubrication; gripping Spencer's shaft between his fingers and moving them up and down; adding plenty of adjacent compression.

Spencer's legs quaked when Billy's fingers dove between his legs to begin teasing his opening. If there was one thing he couldn't take for too long, it was this. Billy took special interest in giving over-achieving hand-combined-with-oral jobs. He knew they drove his younger companion to the brink. He found the power of it thrilling, knowing that he alone could control Spencer's climax.

For a few more minutes, he artfully toiled with the teen's throbbing member, making sure to stop when he suspected Spence was about to come.

He let the teen's dick slide out of his mouth as he pushed himself forward and grabbed Spencer's face, pulling him towards his lips.

Spencer was so close to finishing that he probably could have let go entirely at that point, but he held himself back. He deeply pushed into Billy's mouth with his own; their spit mixing with their sweat. When they broke away from their messy kiss, Billy swallowed hard before mumbling, "Lay back down…"

Spencer could only nod as he pulled off his boxers, which had been dangling around his knees.

Despite the cold night air, their sensual fevers kept them at boiling point.

Billy didn't take the time to remove his jeans. He kept them on, allowing his member to press out of the open fly. He stood up off the chair and grabbed Spencer's legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the chair.

He stopped for just a moment to admire the sight of Spencer completely nude beneath him, breathing in and out heavily.

_Why do you have to be so fucking adorable?_

He lowered his knees a bit and spat into his hand, reaching down to lubricate the necessary area.

They had done this countless times before, but it still made Spencer nervous. He tried to focus on the look on Billy's face rather than the semi-painful penetration that occurred for the first few seconds. Watching the rock star's expression alter with satisfaction mixed with asserted placidity and concern sent butterflies into Spencer's stomach and distracted him from any sort of pain until Billy was completely submerged inside him.

The rock star leaned forward and laid down on top of the teen.

The 18 year old took a deep breath before relaxing and looking up into Billy's eyes in somewhat of a signal to start.

Billy pushed in a little more and rocked into Spencer, knowing full well that he was hitting the right spot judging by Spencer's deep-throated moans. The teen's eyes watered as Billy began moving in and out with precision, making sure to hit the same delicate spot each time he was fully enveloped. As Billy heightened the speed of his thrusts, he traced his free hand up the young director's arm until it reached his hand; weaving their fingers together.

Spencer bit his own lip as he glanced at their intertwined hands. Billy hadn't always been so sentimental during sex. Banging was usually a _do and get done _type thing. It had grown into something much more passionate over the years. Maybe Billy was just trying to jazz things up a bit?

Spencer looked back up at the musician, who was trying his best to keep composed for Spencer's sake.

A powerful surge of pleasure shot through Spencer's entire body each time Billy slammed into him. And although this would have been enough to finish him off, something seemed to be missing. Before Spencer could process any further contemplation, Billy reached down and grabbed the teen's dick into his other hand, caressing the tip with his thumb as he continued to thrust, each time adding more force.

Spencer felt like his face was going to implode from all the heat radiating through his cheeks. His moaning grew louder as Billy's pace fastened and roughened.

They happened to catch each other's eyes right as Billy reached his climax. Spencer grabbed Billy's neck and yanked him down to engulf his lips, letting Billy whimper into his mouth as he came. It wasn't until Spencer realized how tightly Billy's fingers were entangled with his own and how diligently he continued to work with Spencer's ready-member that his heart-rate fastened and he himself released into Billy's hand.

They stayed lip locked as they both drew out their orgasms; only coming up for air when it was life-threatening.

They heavily caught their breaths; Billy's body now deadweight on top of Spencer's. Their sweat mingled together and their hair stuck to their faces. Billy rested his forehead against Spencer's shoulder. The air wafted by Billy's breath was the only thing cooling Spencer down as he stared up at the night sky; searching for the stars that were exploited by the bright lights of the city. He felt droplets of sweat trickle from his brow and down his face. He wiped the perspiration away with his forearm.

Their hands were still tightly clasped.

As his mind drifted back to reality, Spencer smirked, "Was _this_ why you didn't feel like going out tonight?"

Billy breathed out a soft laugh into Spencer's collarbone, "Maybe."

He propped himself up as he pulled out of Spencer. The teen winced slightly. "You ok, Bromeo?"

"Never better." Spencer smirked, letting Billy rest his head back down on his chest.

Having freed the teen's hand prior to pulling out, the rock star returned his fingers to their rightful place intertwined with Spencer's.

The younger man curiously watched, "What's with the hand holding?"

"I don't know, you think it's weird?"

One day very soon Spencer would have to come to terms with the fact that Billy Joe Cobra was his significant other. It was already severely apparent, but the teen still liked to think of them as really close bros. There would come a time where that would have to change.

Spencer glanced over at their hands and studied the view for several moments. Billy squeezed his hand a bit, and without realizing it, Spencer began to smile; squeezing back.

"No, it's not weird."

Billy grinned up at Spence.

As the cool air began to sink in, they sat up and began reaching for their clothes.

"Yo Billy Joe, you out here, man?" The voice of one of Billy's staff members broke through their silent dressing.

The two boys tossed fearful glances at each other before Billy grabbed the rest of Spencer's clothes, shoved them into the teen's arms, and pushed him behind a nearby corner sheltered with hedges. Although they were both sure that his staff suspected something between them, they weren't about to let them walk in on their intimate moment.

Billy threw his shirt on and zipped his jeans up before walking out into the light of the balcony, "Y-yeah, dude! Just havin' a quick smoke." He began searching for the joint he had earlier tossed to the ground.

Spencer waited in the corner, attempting to shimmy into his jeans quietly.

Before he could button them, Billy rushed behind the corner suddenly and grabbed Spencer by the shoulders; kissing him, "Love you."

As fast as he had appeared, Billy rushed back out onto the balcony and inside the suite. "Hey man, what's up! You guys have fun downtown?"

Spencer listened to Billy play himself off, unable to stop smiling as he slid his t-shirt over his head.

_Love you too…..you little shit. _

Fin/~


End file.
